Becoming Mommy And Daddy
by FinchelFanGleek
Summary: Finn and Rachel tackle parenthood. Fluffy drabbles (slightly AU).
1. Drabble 1- Pregnant

**AN: Hi, readers! I've decided to turn the story I wrote into a series of chronological drabbles, but please bear with me because I've never tackled one before. Also, I haven't published anything for awhile and I'm a little rusty. So, let me know if I do alright and should continue. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Feel free to voice your ideas, as well :)**

Rachel paced the kitchen anxiously, fuzzy slipper covered feet nearly creating skid marks on the pristine tile while she waited for her husband to return home. He was late and she was restless.

They had finally been given the opportunity to start a family, which was something they've always wanted together. She wasn't sure, though, how he would react. Granted, they were already married a few years, ever since they reunited in New York during college, and they were definitely fit for the job. But he was recently promoted to lieutenant, rewarding him more responsibility and longer working hours. So, would he still be excited, like she hoped, or totally ticked because of bad timing?

She was torn from her thoughts by the sound of their apartment door shutting, only seconds later. As his footsteps grew louder, her heart beat faster and she froze in her tracks.

"Hey, you." Finn peered around the corner and came into view, smiling instantly at the sight of his wife. She was undoubtedly the highlight of his day, but he didn't expect her to still be awake, it already being half past midnight when his shift at the fire station ended. "How are you feeling?" He asked, dropping a sweet kiss upon her forehead as he migrated to the refrigerator, in search of a snack.

"G-Good." She answered, fiddling with the edge of her shirt nervously. "Um… Finn?"

"Yeah, babe?" Finn continued to rummage through the multiple shelves of food, Rachel sighing impatiently as a result. He focused on nothing but his enraged hunger first, rather than her current complications. But in his defense, he hadn't gotten the chance to eat since lunch, when he wasn't training or conducting drills, and he was starved.

"Can I please have your undivided attention for just a moment?" Her voice accelerated unintentionally, making him jump. "It's kind of important."

Finn's eyebrow rose in curiosity as he slowly nodded and stood up straight. "Sure." He replied, now fully engrossed. "What's going on?"

"Well, I decided to meet with the doctor this morning, after you left…" She paused. "And she discovered why exactly, I've been so sick lately."

"It isn't serious, right?" He questioned, worry precipitately developing. "You're ok?"

"No, and yes." She hesitated, taking a deep breath before blurting the news. "Finn, I'm pregnant."

To her surprise, his face lit up with pure joy. "Really?"

She nodded, relieved.

"Oh my…" Capturing her petite frame in his warm embrace, he spun her around merrily. "I was preparing myself for the worst, but this is amazing!"

Rachel relaxed a bit, a huge weight having been lifted off her shoulders. "I didn't know what you would think."

"I'm so happy." Finn admitted, fighting back tears. "We're going to be parents, Rach!"

She giggled, crying herself. "I'm an idiot for not realizing sooner. All the signs were there, but I was oblivious. So caught up in rehearsals and shows..."

He chuckled along, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that they would have an actual _baby_ in just a couple of months. "This is incredible. Almost unreal." He said, pressing his palms to her flat stomach. "A mini you and I."

She piled her hands atop his in complete adoration. "I can't wait."


	2. Drabble 2- Morning Sickness

"Ugh, I just want this to be over already!" Rachel groaned, leaning to rest her tired self against the side of the tub, body now empty and weak. Skin, pale.

She and Finn had gotten comfortable on the couch after dinner, deciding to watch a movie while they took a very much needed break. When suddenly, she was up and out of her seat, darting toward the bathroom yet again. It always hit so unexpectedly, that dreadful thing called morning sickness, and she could no longer tolerate any type of food. Well, except for jell-o, which isn't really the ideal provision to live off of.

"I know, sweetheart." Finn spoke, full of sympathy. "I know."

He always tried his best to comfort her, it being the least- No. The _only_ thing he could do in those kinds of situations. Besides make an attempt to pull her hair back into a ponytail, but he wasn't sure if he should count that, for the tangled clump on her head resembled a knot more.

"But look on the brightside!" He continued, moving to sit Indian style on the floor next to her. "It'll be over soon."

She frowned at his useless mood booster. "Not soon enough."

"I'm so sorry, Rach." He rubbed small circles on her back apologetically, in hopes of emplacing even the slightest of dents in her gloom. "You know that I would switch positions with you in a heartbeat, if it were possible."

"No you wouldn't." She muttered in frustration.

Finn understood that she was temperamental. And at that point, everything would be taken out on him. But he still couldn't help being offended by how selfish she made him sound.

"What, you think I find this pleasurable?" He questioned in distaste. "I hate seeing you go through this every day."

"Yeah, and I hate feeling like this every day."

Finn sighed, letting it go. "Just hang in there, ok?" He paused. "All of this will be worth it, when we finally get to hold our baby."

She nodded, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "I am a little curious as to why you follow me in here, though. I probably don't look the tiniest bit attractive."

"You're beautiful."

She giggled halfheartedly. "You have to say that."

"Actually, I don't." He chuckled. "But we're in this together,  
remember?"

She flashed him a small smile, their fingers intertwining on his knee. "Every step of the way, right?"

"Until the very end."

**AN: I am such a cheeseball! **


	3. Drabble 3- Hard Work

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying so far! My drabbles aren't anything special, but I've had this story stuck in my head for so long that I just had to finally act on it.**

Another very long day at the theater had passed, all performers preparing nonstop from early morning to late afternoon for opening night. Singing and dancing until their muscles ached, running numerous amounts of lines… With only an hour lunch break in between. And to say now that Rachel was exhausted would be an understatement. She was completely drained.

Finn, on the other hand, couldn't be more invigorated. Sure, another shift at the station had just concluded and normally, all he would want to do at that point is go back to the apartment and crash. But Mother Nature was being far too kind that May, giving Manhattan too gorgeous of weather to waste. So, he decided to bask in the shining sun, enjoy the pleasant warmth it gave off, and travel the distance to surprise his woman by foot.

Entering the Gershwin, Finn took a seat near a concession stand to bide his time. The only other people around were the cleaning staff, who minded their own business as they fulfilled their duties. Therefore, it was pretty quiet and he was able to hear the cast interpret the final scene. Going beyond to get a better view wasn't an option, though. Seeing as, he was kicked out by an usher in the past for doing so.

"Great rehearsal, everyone!" Bernie, the current director of Broadway's most well-known show, Wicked, called out. "I'll see you all again tomorrow, 8 a.m sharp!"

A soft groan escaped Rachel's lips as she exited the stage, sweaty and parched. The idea of sleep never appealed so much in that moment and she just couldn't wait to obtain some. That, and food, actually. But first, she had to build up enough energy to make the walk home. So, taking a quick swig of ice water, she gathered her belongings and drug her heavy feet up the aisle. One of the understudies yelled a goodbye and she turned to wave before continuing on through the door, only to become aware of her generous hubby's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked with a smile, still trying to catch her breath from the last number.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood…" Finn answered, slinging her duffle bag over his shoulder. "And I figured that you would be interested in having some company." He wrapped the opposite arm around her waist, forcing them closer together as they started to move.

She got a strong whiff of smoke on her shirt and her nose instinctively crinkled in response. "You smell."

"Sorry, babe." He stifled a laugh. "House fire."

Her eyes grew wide with concern, looking to him for an explanation. "Everyone's ok, I hope?"

"Oh, yeah! The adults, the kids… They all made it out safely before we even arrived at the sight."

She nodded. "That's good."

Rachel would never admit it aloud, mainly because Finn loved what he did so much, but she hated his job with a passion. It was extremely nerve-racking on her part, him being a member of the FDNY team, and highly dangerous on his. He didn't care, though. He felt like a hero. Like he was finally living up to his father.

"And thanks to me, they still have a pet." He said proudly, head held high. "I saved their cat, Mittens."

Rachel giggled. "You're so brave, honey."

His grin widened, the petite brunette drifting further into his side.

"And _I_ am so tired." She added with a yawn.

"You're positive that you're not pushing yourself too hard?" He questioned. "Don't forget, there are currently more risks. Another life is involved."

Finn had always been a worrywart when it came to Rachel's hectic schedule. But now especially, he was very uneasy about her being overworked.

Rachel sighed. "Finn, I'm fine." She assured him yet again. "The doctor clearly stated that it's perfectly healthy for me to get some exercise. So, stop nagging me."

"I just love you, that's all."

"I know." She paused. "And I love you, too." Standing up on her toes, she kissed his cheek. "But lay off."

**AN: Any opinions on what Finn and Rachel should have? Leave a review! **


	4. Drabble 4- Doctor's Appointment

**AN: Hey, readers! I'm so sorry for the wait. As you know, we lost Cory Monteith last month and I took it very hard. The world was forced to say goodbye to a talented and heroic man too soon. But I have come to realize that he would want us to keep his character alive, so I will be continuing this story. I love Finn and I adore Finchel. They deserve their happy ending, and no matter what happens on the show, I won't stop beliving. Glee pretty much ended after season 3 for me anyway. That being said, here is the next drabble. I'm not pleased with it, but I'm still trying to get back on track! **

Finn and Rachel sat quietly in their private room at the doctor's office, him reading on a chair near the window while she squirmed apprehensively atop the exam table. They had been waiting now, to start their appointment, for over a half an hour. And both were growing more impatient by the second. Not to mention, aggravated.

"Babe, can you please stop fidgeting already?" Finn hurriedly closed his sports magazine and stretched to place a sturdy hand on her knee. "It's kind of freaking me out." He admitted, the vigorous bouncing coming to a halt.

"I'm sorry." She gulped, fighting the temptation to move by staring at the wall straight ahead. "I'm just so nervous."

"Why?" He stood up and walked over to where she resided. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Something could always go wrong." Rachel panicked, her fingers tapping loudly against her leather covered seat. "It's possible that-"

"Relax." He cut her off by dropping a comforting kiss to her temple, having had just enough time before the door opened and the doctor _finally _made an appearance.

"Morning!" Dr. Giles greeted them with a tiny wave.

Finn, feeling Rachel tense, spoke soothingly into her ear. "It's going to be fine."

The older woman set her clipboard down, turning toward Finn with an extended arm. "You must be the daddy."

He nodded and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well, Mr. Hudson." She replied, immediately switching focus over to her patient. "So, Rachel, how are you doing?"

"Fairly well." Rachel answered.

"Experiencing any problems?" Dr. Giles asked curiously as she activated the necessary equipment. "Any questions or concerns?"

Rachel shook her head no, lying back as she took a deep breath and composed herself. Finn helped her get situated first, before grabbing her hand when a fuzzy, gray image was brought up on the computer screen. She flashed him a small smile in response and he happily returned the gesture.

"Alright, there's your baby." The older woman pointed to a peanut sized spot on the screen, further explaining its development while the soon to be parents gazed in awe. "He or she looks very healthy."

Finn was beaming from ear to ear, his delight illuminating. "We made that, Rach." He said proudly, exchanging a tearful glance with his overjoyed wife. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


	5. Drabble 5- Growing Pains

Rachel grunted once again, tossing another pair of pants out of the closet. They hit Finn square in the face and he sighed in frustration, falling back onto the bed with a loud huff. They were supposed to meet their friends at the bar nearly 15 minutes ago, but she evidently got stuck in the middle of a wardrobe crisis.

"Sweetheart, are you ready to go yet?" Finn asked, growing impatient. "We're late."

"Nothing fits." She came into his view, wearing a snug dress shirt and unzipped jeans. "Everything is too tight."

He sat up and motioned for her to get closer, praying for success. "Let me try."

"Fine." Rachel trudged over to where he resided and held her stomach in the best she could. "This is all your fault, you do know that, right?" She growled angrily. "You did this to me."

He rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of the blue material. Like he hasn't heard that before…

"It's definitely time we look into buying you some new clothes, Rach." Finn said, struggling to stretch and button the denim around her small bump. It just wouldn't budge.

"No." She shook her head vigorously, arms crossed over her chest in a stubborn manner. "I refuse to believe that I am even _close _to being big enough."

"But you are..."

Rachel gasped, shoving his hands away. "So, I'm fat now?"

"That's not what I said!" He exclaimed.

"That's what you meant!" She grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him upside the head. Then, storming out dramatically, she slammed the bathroom door behind herself and locked it. A typical Rachel Berry move.

"6 months." Finn breathed, getting up to fix _his _mistake.

This had recently become a habit, him apologizing. Because apparently, every single thing he did, was either wrong or hurtful. Washing the dishes, folding the laundry, making their bed, killing a spider (they are people, too)… He just couldn't win when competing against her crazy and totally unpredictable hormones.

"Only 6 more months."


	6. Drabble 6- Double Celebration

**AN: Welp, Im going to be honest... This drabble sucks. And I'm so sorry for the long wait! I just can't seem to find inspiration anymore.**

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Puck took a swig of his beer, nodding toward the entrance, and Tina sighed in relief at the sight of her fellow glee alumni approaching. It wasn't like Finn and Rachel to be late, due to the fact that she had strict rules about punctuality, so of course they were worried after an hour had passed. "I was starting to think that you bailed." He continued, sticking his fist out for a bump.

"Sorry, dude." Finn shot his wife a glare. "_Someone _was having a little wardrobe crisis."

Rachel rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, and Kurt nearly choked on his cocktail when he saw what she was wearing.

"I'll say!" He shrieked. "Yoga pants, really?"

She shrugged, struggling to come up with a logical explanation. Her clothes no longer fit properly because of all the uncontrollable weight gain, but they weren't aware of that yet. Thankfully, Blaine returned from the bar with his order only seconds later, and saved her butt for the time being.

"Hey, I'm so glad that you guys made it!" He said excitedly. "I got your favorites." Smiling, he handed Finn and Rachel their usual drinks and she found herself in the middle of another predicament. "Strawberry daiquiri, right?"

"Y-Yeah." She answered, setting her glass down on the table. "But, I have to decline."

Everyone froze in shock, Quinn specifically, growing suspicious as Santana's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Since when do you pass those up?" Santana questioned.

Rachel looked to Finn for help and he immediately came to the rescue, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. She calmed in response to his comforting touch, but didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep their secret.

"Rachel isn't feeling too good tonight." He lied. "Plus, she has rehearsal tomorrow morning, so water is probably best."

"Whatever." Puck shrugged, reaching for the excess alcohol. "More for me then!"

The group shared a small laugh and the partying continued. Kurt and Blaine took advantage of the dance floor while Puck and Santana fought over a blonde waitress, Tina and Mike shared Asian kisses in the back corner while Quinn and Mercedes scoped out hot guys, and a drunk Sam and Artie did karaoke while Finn and Rachel watched in hysterics from afar. Maybe they should hire a babysitter…

"This is like, secondhand embarrassment." Finn joked, and Rachel giggled in response as their food was placed before them. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to eat dinner at the apartment, so she had chosen a salad off of the menu, in hopes of taming her growling stomach, and he had decided to try the new bacon burger. But his meal was sent back immediately when she caught a whiff and ran for the bathroom, hands glued to her mouth. It wasn't the smell of juicy meat that bothered her, though, the reality that it appealed did.

"_What is happening to me?_" She thought.

Just then, Finn knocked on the door, startling Rachel, and asked if she was alright. He felt guilty for triggering the sickness, but after composing herself in the mirror, she exited and assured him that it wasn't his fault.

"I liked it." She admitted, and Finn chuckled.

"I guess our little one inherited my appetite." He placed a gentle hand upon the slight curve of her abdomen, cooing. "You sure are wearing mommy out there, kiddo."

"And we still have some explaining to do." Rachel referred to their friends, who were all staring in confusion from a distance, and he led her back to the table. "So…" She began, rocking on her heels. "I'm pregnant!"

Cheers erupted and the Hudson's were attacked with hugs.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Rachel apologized. "We had no intention of making today about us-"

"Please." He cut her off. "Learning that you're going to be an uncle is probably the _best_ birthday present a person can get!"


End file.
